Tōshirō Hitsugaya
|-|Pre Timeskip Tōshirō = |-|Post Timeskip Tōshirō= Summary Tōshirō Hitsugaya (日番谷 冬獅郎, Hitsugaya Tōshirō) is the captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B, 7-C with Tensō Jūrin | At least 8-A Name: Hitsugaya Tōshirō Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 10th Division Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Ice Manipulation (mid-level), Pseudo-Flight, Water Manipulation (Low-level), Bankai Regeneration, Barrier Creation (Entry/Low-level) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ in base, at least City Block level in Bankai (Defeated a released Arrancar with Ryūsenka, held back Harribel’s attacks with his own), Multi-City Block level with Hyōten Hyakkasō (it was capable of restraining Harribel even though it didn’t do any harm to her), Town level Environmental Destructive Capacity with Tensō Jūrin | At least Multi-City Block level Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Dodged Gin’s Shinso at point- blank range) | High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ '(Fast enough to freeze Gerard Valkyrie arm in place) 'Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ in Bankai | Class GJ Durability: Multi-City Block level via power-scaling | Town level (Survived Bazz-B’s attacks) Stamina: High (survived attacks of Shawlong Koufang while at 20% of his actual strength) Range: Several meters, multiple kilometers with preparation time Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru Intelligence: Toshiro is a child prodigy of genius-class intellect who shows great instinct and intuition in battle, generally aware of everything in his presence, able to see through most deceptions, keen analyst and capable leader Weakness: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Hyōrinmaru' (Ice Ring): The name of Toshiro's Zanpakutō. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. Its release command is "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens". * Shikai: In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target. Hyōrinmaru allows Hitsugaya to control water and ice. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or blizzard. * Tensō Jūrin (Subjugation of the Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai. * Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki (Multilayer Vacuum Ice Wall): By using the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai to create layers of ice, and then by removing the ashes and having Haineko return to its sword form, Hitsugaya can create a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers. This enables the little ice Hyōrinmaru can create to be able to withstand fire attacks with little damage. Hitsugaya can then manipulate this ice to use as a sword. * Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba (Vacuum Ice Blade): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique and manipulate the ice by gathering it at Hyōrinmaru's tip and expelling it forward creating a large blade of ice to impale his opponent. * Ryōjin Hyōheki '('Woven-Ice Wall): Hitsugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together. * Rokui Hyōketsujin (Six-Clothed Ice Binding-Array): Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent. Bankai:' Daiguren Hyōrinmaru' (Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring): Hitsugaya's Bankai causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. According to Hitsugaya, should his Bankai somehow end up trying to attack itself, the ice would instead be deflected somewhere else rather than actually attack the Bankai. Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the Bankai's freezing ability, radius and strength is much greater. Tōshirō can also swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. * Zanhyō Ningyō (Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll): Upon activating his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like, as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it. * Shield of Ice Wings: Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from attacks. * Ryūsenka '('Dragon Hail Flower): When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. * Sennen Hyōrō (Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. This technique takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack. * Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over. * Guncho Tsurara (Icicle Flock): Hitsugaya freezes water into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an arc, firing an array of ice daggers at his target. * Hyōryū Senbi (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail): With this technique, Hitsugaya swings his sword in a linear direction and creates overflowing ice from his blade in the form of a crescent. * Zekku (Void Sever): This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Hyōryū Senbi technique and send it up into the air. Key: Pre-Timeskip Base | Pre-Timeskip Bankai | Post-Timeskip Base | Post-Timeskip Bankai Others Notable Victories: Haku (Naruto) Haku's Profile Charizard(Pokemon) Charizard's Profile (Charizard had his flight prohibited, but it was unlikely he could have won either way) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Ice Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Hero Characters Category:Leaders Category:Water Users